Trust
by vampire-tributeloveshp
Summary: Harry's just Harry and ofcourse is voldemort trying to kill him. But still everyone still like's him except one person. What is she planning? I know summery sucks but please try it.


**Hello guys, I know this isn't my usually greeting but I hope this is good too. This is a new story I just started with. I don't know which direction it's going but I do have some ideas. Hope you like it. There are no songs inside this story. I'm sorry but it just doesn't fit right.**

Harry sighs; he thought that the sixth year would be easier than the fifth year. But he was wrong, he was already three hours busy with his homework. 'Have you already finished the potions homework? I don't get it.' Harry sighs; 'Here Ron, I don't know if it's good but you can write it over.' Ron looked at Harry. 'You should get a little rest mate, you look tired.' Harry looked up from his defence against the dark homework. 'Ron, I am tired. I thought the sixth year was easy. But again I am wrong.' Harry almost screamed the words at Ron. 'Sorry' mumbles he and he continues working on his homework. Ron looks at him and said: 'it's all right; I know you're tired. I mean everyone is tired and you're the chosen one so there is a lot of pressure on you. Maybe you should take a break tonight, I'll make sure your homework is finished.' Harry looks at Ron again. 'No I have to make it myself. I want to get through my exams at the end of the year.' Ron laughs, 'you sound just like the Granger girl.' Harry looks at Ron and starts laughing. 'Yeah you're right; maybe I should take a break.' Harry gets up and walks to his room. He sighs. Yeah he was tired. He lays down in his bed and thinks of his day. The New Year just begun and he was already tired. Hermione was never tired, while she was always busy with her homework. Everyone called her the Granger girl. Ron came with it, he had a fight with her about her cat. He said that her cat killed his rat Scabbers, he was so mad and started calling her Granger girl. Even Malfoy called her Granger girl. At the end of the year it was found that his rat 'Scabbers' actually Peter Pettigrew was and that his godfather Sirius Black wasn't guilty. Harry always seemed to be bullying Hermione, but that was never true. He just thought she was weird but Ron always teased her. Harry sighs he just needed to get some sleep. He thought one more time about his homework and than fell asleep.

'The boy, bring him to me. But make sure nobody thinks your working for me. If anyone knows, kill him or her. Even if it's a teacher.' the person nods. 'Now go to Hogwarts and bring him or kill him. I'll take care of Dumbledore, but make sure you bring him or kill him. If you fail, I'll give you punishment. If you succeed, you'll get a huge reward.' The person nods again. 'I'm glad to hear that, now go. You're job is on Hogwarts, finish his life or bring him. Don't fail, just keep an eye on him. But still finish your homework cause the teachers notice that you're not doing well they will keep an eye on you, Go.' The person nods again and walks out of the room. 'Bring the visitor over here Wormtail.' Wormtail came in with an unconscious body. 'Nagini, dinner time.'

'Harry wake up!' Harry heard a voice calling out his name. 'Is he doing it again?' a different voice asked. Harry realized the first voice was from Ron and the second from Seamus. 'Come on just wake up Harry!' Ron shook Harry up. 'I'm already awake, Ron stop it.' 'Oh sorry mate, I thought you were still sleeping. You were having another nightmare?' Harry sighs, 'No Ron I was dreaming about a cute little pony, that's the reason why I screamed.' Ron went red, 'You're right Harry, I'm sorry.' Harry immediately felt sorry, Ron was only trying to wake him up. 'It's okay Ron.' Harry smiled at Ron. Harry searched for his glasses and looked at the people in the room. He saw Ron in his pyjama and Seamus already dressed. 'What time is it?' asked Harry. 'It's already 10 AM, luckily for you it's Saturday.' Seamus answered, in a second Harry stood up and begun to change his clothes. 'Why are you so stressed?' asked Ron. 'Saturday means quidditch practice.' Harry answered, 'and that's starting in ten minutes.' Ron went white because he had to practice too. Harry ran downstairs in the direction of the great hall and sat down on the table of Gryffindor, he grabbed the first food he saw and started to eat. Ron ran into the great hall and sat next to Harry, 'I never knew you could run so fast.' Ron said while eating. 'I don't want to come to late, not at the beginning of the year.' Ron sighs, 'I know, but you're still really stressed.'

'And I can't skip quidditch, I'm the captain of our team.' Harry responded. When he finished drinking his pumpkin juice he and Ron ran to the quidditch field. 'We were already wondering if you two forgot to wake up.' Ginny said when he reached his team. 'I'm sorry guys, I overslept.' 'It's okay Harry, we weren't waiting that long.' Katie said.

'Alright let's start than!' Harry jumped on his broom and they first flew a few circles around the field. After that the beaters practiced with the bludgers, the chasers with the quaffle, the keeper Ron with another quaffle and Harry with the snitch. It went well and everyone returned to the great hall with happy faces. 'Did you saw the save which I did with my foot? I just touched it with my foot and the quaffle went up, when he went down again I caught with one hand ant threw it back to Ginny.' Ron said proudly while eating. 'I didn't saw that one but you were brilliant today Ron.' Harry said while looking for the owls. 'There they are!' someone screamed and Harry saw more than hundreds of owls flying into the great hall. 'Can you see Hedwig?' Harry asked to Dean. 'Nope, can you see my new owl, he's brown, not so big and he has a white spot on his head. His name is Charlie.' 'No I can't see him, sorry.' Harry really couldn't find Charlie, but he also had no time for looking for Charlie, he was looking for Hedwig, he had sent her to Remus Lupin and she hadn't returned yet. 'Harry what is it what Hedwig is carrying?' Seamus asked, and than Harry saw her. Hedwig was carrying a large package and landed right on the pancakes. 'Ron will you help me open it?' Harry said to Ron. 'With pleasure!' Ron said with his mouth full of cornflakes.' They ripped off the paper and they saw a beautiful new broom. 'Wow Harry, that's the Firebolt P2. Which stands for Firebolt part two. They say it's faster, more manoeuvrable and stronger. From who is it?' Ron asked while staring at it. 'I don't know, let's look at that little cart.' Harry said. Harry grabbed the card and there stood:

_Hi Harry,_

_I'm fine thank you. Yeah everyone is doing fine at the moment, silence before the storm . How are you doing? I am very sorry I didn't send you anything for your birthday. It's not that I forgot your birthday; I was busy with things about Voldemort. He's getting stronger so there's more work for me. How is Ron? Has he found a new pet yet? We can't say anything about 'things' in this letter, just in case. I hope you like your present; I bought it with the whole Order of the Phoenix. I hope you can still defeat everyone this year, go captain Harry! _

_Greetings from,_

_You're old professor Lupin. _

_Also lots of love from: the Order of the Phoenix. _

_By the way: Don't you dare to do anything stupid, we're al protecting you. _

'It's from our old professor Lupin.' Harry said happily to Ron. 'The firebolt P2 is my birthday present from him.' 'Wow Harry, when are you going to try it?' Asked Dean. 'Monday at the training.' Harry looked forward to it. 'So that's a big present Potter, have you got that from your godfather? Oh wait, I'm so stupid. I forgot for a moment that he's dead.' Harry stood up and looked angrily at Malfoy, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. 'Don't you dare to speak about him again; his name is far too valuable to be spoken by you. I know that you have to kill me or bring me to him. I've seen it. But I will look forward to the moment you try to kill or kidnap me, because you won't succeed.' Malfoy looked at him with anger. 'You don't know what you're talking about Potter; you should watch your mouth. Before you say something stupid.' 'Potter let go of Malfoy other!' shouted professor McGonagall. 'I'm sorry professor.' said Harry and he put away his wand. 'I just came to ask for some sugar but than he was trying to curse me professor.' Malfoy said in a slimy voice, 'No he wasn't Malfoy. I looked to you guys for a while now and you were just jealous of his new broom.' professor McGonagall said. Harry smiled at Malfoy, 'don't smile like that Potter. 15 points from Gryffindor and  
Slytherin. And you won't be punished Potter.' professor McGonagall turned around and walked away. Malfoy went to the table of Slytherin and Harry walked out of the great hall. 'Are you walking away without saying something to me?' a familiar voice asked. Harry turned around and saw his girlfriend Cho standing in front of him. 'I'm sorry I didn't see you if I had I would've said something.' Cho laughed, 'I was just kidding you silly.' she teased him, he walked up to her and gave her a hug. 'Good morning Cho, how are you doing?' Harry let go of her. 'I'm doing fine Harry, how was you're training? Ready to defeat me again?' Harry smiled at her, 'my training was good. I don't think I'm ready to defeat you, because I can't concentrate when you're around.' Cho smiled up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Flatterer that you are.' she smiled, 'what are your plans today?' she asked. 'I was planning to go to the lake, would you like to join me?' He asked with a hopeful look on his face. 'Of course I will Harry.' And with that they walked to the lake. They saw a few other couples kissing under trees and pupils learning stuff for Monday. They sat down near the lake; Cho rested her head on Harry's shoulders and sighed. 'We're a year together today.' she said with a sad voice. 'Isn't that a good thing?' Harry asked. 'Yes of course. But you haven't talked about it the whole week.' Cho started to sob, 'I just thought you loved me and you were interested but this proved everything wrong. You just forgot this special day.' Cho got up and continued, 'I think it's better that I go now. Oh wait, you don't care about me so why am I telling this to you.' Harry stood up at this moment and said, 'Wait before you're doing anything stupid.' He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. 'I do care about you Cho, how can you forget that?' Harry said in a soft voice. Cho pushed him away, 'don't talk to me like that Harry Potter.' she shouted. Harry sighed and pulled a little box out of his jacket, he opened it and there were two necklaces in it. It was the shape of a heart. In both of them were the letters 'H' and 'C' on the backside was the sentence: 'Forever Together'

Cho gasped. 'Oh Harry, you never forgot about today. I'm so sorry.' Cho looked very happy so Harry was happy too. 'Just turn around so I can put it around your neck.' Cho turned around and Harry put the necklace around her neck. She turned around and said 'I love you.' Harry smiled happily, 'I love you too, more than you can imagine.' She looked at him and than wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They stood for minute like this and than let go of each other. 'So what are we going to do now?' Harry asked. 'Let's take a walk around the lake.' She answered while taking his hand and they walked away.

_~Two hours later~_

'Wait what did you just said?' Harry said, 'Oh nothing just that you're becoming a little nerd.' she answered and she ran away, 'I'm coming for you.' Harry ran after her and tried to catch her. She ran into the castle and Harry followed, 'Where are you going?' he asked. 'I don't know!' she called back. Harry stopped because he was getting tired, 'alright see you later.' he called back. She stopped and said. 'Alright but I have to go, I'm going to take a shower.' 'Alright, I'll see you later than.' He answered. He gave her a kiss on her head and walked to the Gryffindor common room. He was just thinking about the walk he had with Cho when he bumped into someone. 'Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' He looked to the person he bumped into. It was the Granger girl, 'Oh why should you, you're the chosen one so you don't have to look around you.' she growled. He didn't understand, he just said sorry. She sighed and picked up her books, which lay on the ground. Harry kneeled down and helped her, 'I don't need your help, and I learned to do things on my own.' she growled again. Harry just continued helping her and she pushed him away. 'Just leave okay? How are you going to defeat you-know-who if you aren't listening to anyone?' Harry was starting to get mad, 'I'm just trying to help you, just act normal. What's your problem?' Harry shouted, Hermione sighed and started to get up and said: 'I'm not going to tell you my problems, but they're much worse than you think.' and with that she walked away. What was she hiding? Harry thought but he couldn't think of anything maybe she just thinks that I came with Granger girl. Harry wanted to know what her problems were so he followed her, 'hey, wait a second.' Hermione stopped and looked annoyed at him, 'what do you want?' she asked. 'I want to know why you hate me, Hermione.' She looked surprised, 'so you do know my name? That's a surprise I mean, I'm just the Granger girl right?' Harry sighed, 'I never thought of the name Granger girl, that was Ron. Can you now tell me what's going on?' Hermione grinned, 'so you thought it was that easy. Let's just tell her that it wasn't me so she could tell me all her problems and I can tell everyone what kind of nerd she is? It's not going to work and I'll never tell you. Just stay away from me, when I need you I'll call you right? Now I better go cause your girlfriend is going to curse me if I don't.' She laughed and shouted, 'you have a girlfriend Harry don't you ever try to kiss me again.' She laughed again and walked away. 'Harry, why were you trying to kiss the Granger girl?' a sad and broken voice said, 'Cho you need to listen to me. I was never planning to kiss her, I don't like her, and I like someone else. And you need to know that that's you. Please don't believe her, she's just crazy.' Cho sobbed, 'I came to look for you cause you weren't in the Gryffindor common room, I forgot to gave you this.' she pulled out her hand with a picture in it with him and Cho on it, he was spinning her around. It was when they dated for 2 months and they were having a party. 'I wanted to give it to you today so you can keep it with you but than I saw you with the Granger girl. But I changed my mind; I'm going to give this to you and your necklace. Please stay away from me.' She putted the picture and the necklace in his hand and ran away, crying. 'Cho please wait, I don't like the Granger girl! You know I love you! Cho please it is all a big mistake! Cho!' Harry tried everything he ran after her, knocked on the door of the ravenclaw common room but she wasn't coming back to him. 'Cho, I love you.' Harry said in a loud voice to the closed door. There was no respond, Harry sighed. 'That stupid Granger girl, she's going to pay for this.' he muttered. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and went to his room. 'Hey what's up mate? You don't look so happy.' Harry sighed, 'I am not happy Ron. I'm not happy at all. Cho and I broke up because of the Granger girl.' Ron looked confused, 'wait for a sec, do you love the Granger girl or does Cho love the Granger girl.' Harry sighed again, 'none of us Ron. I walked into the Granger girl and she went mad so I followed her and asked her why she was mad at me. She said that she wasn't going to tell me and than screamed: 'you have a girlfriend don't you ever try to kiss me again.' And Cho heard that.' Harry explained and Ron went mad, 'didn't I say so? That Granger girl went crazy; she needs to pay for this.' Harry would love to make the Granger girl sad but he wasn't like that. 'No Ron, I'd love to but I'm not a type for revenge. Let's just forget about it.' Harry sat on his bed and thought of Cho. She was now his ex, he didn't like to call her that. He just wanted to put his arms around her and tell her everything is all right, that he never tried to cheat on her. He truly loved her and the Granger girl just screwed his love life up. With all those sad thoughts he went to bed and tried to sleep, what a day.

**Did you like it? Review please :D If this wasn't good please review and tell me how to improve this story. **

**Thanks for reading, love you all**

**Xx vampiretributeloveshp**


End file.
